


From Four To Six

by BlueDarknessIceHeart



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDarknessIceHeart/pseuds/BlueDarknessIceHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia's pregnant. Again. A doctor's visit reveals a small surprise - or what would be if she and Peter weren't so used to this by now that they were making jokes about their past on the way out the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Four To Six

**Author's Note:**

> Just for reference they've already had a were son, twins (were male and female), and a banshee daughter.

    Lydia sighed, playing with Peter's fingers as small tendrils of steam rose off of her belly. The ultrasound gel was always too cold for her supernatural kiddos even when they were in the womb, and the steam that coiled away from her body always fascinated Peter. Two sets of eyes flicked to the screen as the wand was pressed against the small swell of her belly.  
    They had waited after they had found out she was pregnant for the fourth time. They knew how these things went, they'd had a set of werewolf twins for Christ's sake, and Peter had learned how to tune out the heartbeats of any lifeforms residing in his wife.  
    Lydia only felt a grin pull across her red lips when she caught the grainy image of two bodies on the screen, knowing fully well Peter could see the image much better than she could. Peter let himself hear, for the first time in months, two heartbeats that were just a tad bit fainter than Lydia's.  
    Lydia couldn't even manage surprise at another set of twins, she just thanked God it wasn't triplets and set to wiping the gel off of her stomach once the Doctor had left.  
    Once she stood, shirt back in place and one hand resting atop her stomach, she sent the other slamming into Peter's arm. "Damn your super-sperm." she chastised and Peter snorted. Lydia's green eyes caught his blue ones and they both broke into wide grins and Peter placed his hand atop the one that was resting on her stomach before leaning down to kiss her.  
    Lydia pulled away, swatting him lightly. "Come on, we need to go rescue Derek from our kids. I'm pretty sure he's going to kill us for turning four supernatural hellions into six." Lydia spoke as she grabbed his hand and tugged him out of the office.  
    "I'm sure he can handle it. A couple of pups and a banshee aren't so bad. Until they're teenagers, anyways. Then it all goes to hell." Peter added and she bit back a laugh.  
    "Peter just drive the car and don't make lofty allusions to my teenage years. I'm hormonal and I will kick your ass."  
    "Whatever you say, dear." 


End file.
